corazon de dioses
by phantomhave
Summary: sakura sera una diosa pero que pasa si se enamoro de otra persona
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

En la aldea de konoha, se encontraba bajo una lluvia incontrolable que no deva tregua a nadie , los arboles se movían y las ventanas tanto como las puertas de las casas se azotaban terriblemente.  
Una casa mas bien mansión, en una cama matrimonial que de largo mide 4 metros y de ancho 3 metros, en encontraba una chica de cullos cabellos rosas descansaban sobre una almuada blanca y esponjada, una cara angelical que parece tallada por los mismísimos angeles , unos ojos verde jade que te dejan embobado y un cuerpo de diosa el nombre de esta espectacular chica es sakura haruno .

Pero para su mala suerte estaba teniendo una pesadilla , su frente esta pelada de sudor, en ese justo momento se suelta un trueno y ella se despirta sobre saltada , asta el gato blanco de ojos morados se asusto y de imediato el gato fue a dar a los brazos de su ama y ella lo resibio con gusto

Sakura:tranquilo erik esta bien solo fue un trueno

Gato:mmm miau

Sakura se volvió a dormir pero dentro de medio hora despertó y ya no durmió para eso era las 4 de la mañana asi que se mantuvo despierta.

Ya eran las 8 asi que desidio pararse e irse a bañar escojio unos jines de color negro apretados y una blusa blanca se tardo aproximadamente unos 20 minutos y se fue a entrenar en el campo numero 7

-

Después de un rato muy largo se agoto, fue a su casa y de la nada su hombro le empezó a doler y hasta sangrar se reviso pero no tenia herida alguna asi que se extraño de ese suceso , cuando menos se lo esperaba dejo de sangrar y de doler por si acaso sakura se curo por si fue algún tendón o ligamento roto y se fue a dormir con su pequeño gato entre sus brazos y cuando ella no se dio cuenta el lugar donde le dilia empezó a sangrar nuevamente pero solamente una sola gota y lo mas raro es que empezó a brillar en un tono rosa, rojo y negro , ni siquiera el gato se dio cuenta.

Lo siento no me maten por hacerlo tan corto pero entiendan tengo exámenes asi que me voy a tardar en subir mis fic pero lo are interesante y misterioso


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Cuando se despertó vio la manchita de sangre pero no le dio importancia asi que se fue a bañar esta vez escogió unos pantalones azul marino y una blusa roja con una chaqueta negra , claro que con sus respectivo ropa interior , al salir ya vestida se recogió su cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura, el fleco tapaba su ojo izquierdo, se maquillo muy ligeramente con un poco de delineador negro y su banda ninja iva en su cintura simulando un cinturón, tomo a su gatito y se fue a dar una vuelta , ella en los sentimiento ya no expresaba mucho

Cuando regreso a su casa estaba cabeza arriba, no sentía ningún chakra era muy raro pero aun asi no le dio tanta importancia y se puso acomodar, le dio de comer a su gatito y se fue a la cosina a prepararse un serial.

Termino y se fue a lavar los trastes y los dientes , cuando fue a dormir en su pared estaba escrito con letra mayúsculas y con sangre.

"TE SEGURE A TODOS LADOS Y ESTOY MAS SERCA DE LO QUE CREES"

Asi que de imediato se fue a buscar a tsunade.


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3

así que de inmediato se fue a buscar a tsunade

sakura:!me podría decir quien me envió ese mensaje ¡

tsunade:a ver primero cálmate , segundo primero se toca la puerta para entrar, y tercero ¿Qué mensaje?

calmada- el que esta en mi pared , pero lo que me sorprendió es que esta escrito con sangre y no hay indicio que alguien estuvo hay

Tsunade: entonces ¿Cómo lo escribieron?

Sakura: ¡no lo se!

Tsunade: mandare investigar , quieres quedarte aqui

Sakura: si grasias

Tsunade: esta bien pero ten cuidado-el esta aquí-

AMBU: que requiere quinta hokage

Tsunade: quiero que vigiles a sakura haruno de cerca pero sin que ella lo note

AMBU: hai

Tsunade: lo siento, sakura pero es necesario, no puedo desirte nada

Sakura iva caminando a sia la casa de la quinta hokage cuando se encontró a sasuke, naruto y kakashi-sensei , ella los saludo, pero ni caso le hicieron asi que se detuvo a contemplar la luna.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Paso un tiempo ya no había mas recados ni nada todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta ahora, la quinta mando llamar a sakura.

Sakura: que pasa sensei y porque esta sasuke, naruto y kakashi-sensei

Tsunade: te mande llamar porque tu equipo pidió que salgas del equipo

Sakura: ¡ QUEEEEEEEE! ¿Por qué?

Tsunade: porque te cren devil

Sakura: ¡NO!

Tsunade: sakura escucha

Sakura: ¡no tu escucha! Todo este tempo me e roto la espalda para estar a la altura de ellos y no verles la espalda y me salen con esto, son unos malagradesidos por mi vallance al diablo y saben desde el dia de hoy , yo no los conozco para mi no existen

Naruto con lagrimas: ¡no digas eso sakura!

Sakura: es la verdad se acabo

Naruto: eres mi mejor amiga

Sakura: sabes que ¡pudrete!

Sakura salio corriendo de la sala, afuera estaba callendo un tormenton.

*pensamiento de sakura*

Malditos como se atreven a despresiarme, no se vale me esforcé dia tras dia, noche tras noche, y asi me lo agradesen les deceo la muerte, no pero pero la muerte, se arrepentirá

*fin de los pensamientos*

Sakura sin darse cuenta había llegado un claro pero hay había otra persona.


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 5  
sakura lloraba a mares y maldecia todo y a todos , de lo que no se dio cuenta es que una persona estaba a lado de ella  
sakura: malditos los adio, pero la pagaran, la pagaran caro muy caro

el sujeto toco el hombro de sakura con su mano y ella se exalto pero no se dio la vuelta

?:como es que tan linda criatura este sola y a demas llorando  
sakura: no es de su incumbencia  
?h claro que lo es quieres salir de aqui  
sakura:si  
?: bien consedido my lady  
sakura: porque me dice asi  
?: porque lo eres  
sakura: claro que no  
?:si

-

y todo se volvio negro

no me maten es que la emosion o la otra dimension esta en el otro capitulo pero lo subire rapido


	6. Chapter 6

capitulo 6  
cuando sakura desperto se encontraba en una habitasion oscura, en una cama grande y suave cuando abrio los ojos , se encontro a una chica de pelo rojo, grandes anteojos y traia ropa de sirvienta tampoco era muy alta

mi: como se siente señorita  
sakura: bien ¿pero donde estoy?  
mi: en la mansion phantomhave  
sakura: ¿y que hago aqui?  
mi: sebastian la encontro y el señorito ordeno, traerla aqui y que se cumplan todos sus caprichos  
sakura: ¿quien es el señorito?  
mi: pues el conde ciel phantomhave  
sakura: ire a verlo  
mi: espere señorita deve prepararse  
sakura: asi cuantos dias estube inconsiente  
mi: 2 dias  
sakura: donde queda el baño  
mi or haya

-

ya bañana fue a un gran salon donde en una mesa de madera reposaba un juego de ajedrez con su tablera y piezas  
un joven habia llegado al salon , es alto , usa ropa de mayordomo, pelo negro. y ojos cafe claro muy apuesto

?: señorita el amo biene en un momento

y en cuanto sakura se voltio

?: *wooo que hermosa*  
sakura: ah si quien eres  
?: mi nombre es sebastian michaelis y el de usted  
sakura: sakura haruno mucho gusto

y en cuanto se tocaron las manos, ambos sintieron una corriente electrica

?: veo que ya se comosieron


	7. Chapter 7

disculpen la trardanza pèro estoy de vacaciones espero que entiendan por su compresion gracias

capitulo 7

Sakura: hai

¿: soy el conde y cabeza de la familia phantomhave, ciel phantomhave

Sakura: mucho gusto, yo soy sakura haruno kuronichi de la aldea de la hoja y la mejor ninja medico

Ciel: veo que ya conociste a mi mayordomosebastian

Sakura: asi es conde

Ciel: por favor llamame ciel

Sakura: muy bien ciel , me puedes llamar solo sakura o saku

Ciel : sakura que te trajo a qui

Sakura: no lo se yo soy de otra dimensión

-en otra dimension-

Naruto: como pudimos hacerle esto a sakura

Kakashi: la extraño mucho

Sasuke: hmo

Naruto: oh vamos sasuke tu amas a sakura

Sasuke: ¡no es cierto!

Naruto: ¡que siiiiiiiiiiiii!

¿: disculpa

Naruto: si ¿quien eres?

¿: me presento soy zero y busco a solar

Kakashi: no hay nadie en la aldea con ese nombre

Zero : si es una chica de 12 años , pelo rosa, ojos jades y una cara angelical ¿la han visto?

Naruto: hablas de sakura

Zero: ¿sakura? No creo que no te dijo

Kakashi: desisnos que

Zero: que su nombre real es solar no sakura

Kakashi: mejor iremos con la hokahe a si sabremos de que habla

-con la hokage-

Toc toc

Tsunade: adelante, kakashi, sasuke, naruto que se les ofrese

Sasuke: venimos a que nos resuelva como es eso que sakura no es sakura si no su nombre real es solar

Tsunade: ¿Quién les dijo eso?

Naruto: si o no

Tsunade: si, pero como saben de eso

¿: yo les dije, es hora de desir la verdad

Tsunade:! Zero! Que hacer aquí

Zero :vengo para llevarme a la princesa solar

Tsunade/kakashi/sasuke/naruto: ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	8. Chapter 8

capitulo 8

naruto: pero sakura no tiene 13 tiene 18

tsuande: porque no dejas que el se explique- dijo a puntando a zero

-en la otra dimencion-

ciel- y es por eso que no quieres estar con ellos

sakura- asi es es mi equipo cre que soy devil, pero no lo soy controlo los cuatro elementos, aparte de ser medico por exelencia siempre me an aplastado y me canse de ello asi que me voy a vengar de ellos no importa el costo lo are-y sakura se retiro de hay

ciel-piensas lo mismo que yo sebastian

sebastian: si, asi es

ciel: quiero que mientras este aqui le saques lo que mas puedas de informacion se me hace una chica interesante y si quieres de la manera que acostumbras

sebastian: yes my lord

Sakura estaba en su habitación cuando la puerta sonó

Sakura: ¿Quién es?

¿?: Soy yo señorita puedo entrar

Sakura: si Sebastián, adelante ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Sebastián: ¿Por qué tiene ese sentido de la vida, piensa que está sola i abandonada?

Sakura: porque así es, yo soy ambu E.M

Sebastián: ¿ambu E.M?

Sakura: quiere decir ambu especializado en matar

Sebastián: ¿y no quiere cambiar?- acercándose peligrosamente a sakura

Sakura: ¿Por qué querría cambiar?

Sebastián: no lo sé ¿usted dígame?- comenzando a tocar sus piernas, y colocándose encima de ella sobre la cama, sakura le dio la vuelta y quedo arriba de el

Sakura: más te vale, no sobrepasase con migo porque te puede ir mal

Sebastián: correré el riesgo

Y en lo menos esperado los ojos de sakura cambiaron de forma, su pupila se hizo alargada como la de un gato y se quitó rápido de donde estaba

Sakura: ¡sal de mi habitación!

Sebastián: está bien gatita

En cuanto Sebastián se levantó sakura lo empujo y lo arrincono a una pared

Sakura: no me digas gatita

Sebastián: ¿Por qué gatita?

Sakura: a menos que quieras morir a manos mías

Sebastián: tal vez si

Sebastián la voltio y le planto un beso en los labios, después de terminar el beso sakura le dio una cachetada y lo saco a empujones y un pequeño golpe que lo saco rápido y serró la puerta

Sebastián: así me gusta brava mi gatita (pensamientos ten por seguro sakura que tú y yo terminaremos siendo pareja) y se fue al comedor

Ciel: que te paso, tres la mejilla roja

Sebastián: la gatita se puso brava

Ciel: no había visto que una dama te pegara

Sebastián: ni yo esta es la primera vez, pero me gusto que ella lo hiciera

final del capitulo


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Ciel: quiero que la investigues

Sebastián: empezando porque de un instante a otro sus ojos tomaron los ojos de un gato

Ciel: ¿crees que este del lado de los shinigamis y le dieron esas habilidades?

Sebastián: no, pero la investigare

Ciel: todo lo que puedas de ella

Sebastián: yes, my lord

-en otra dimencion-

Tsunade: sakura tiene un pasado oscuro, que por el bien de ella hicimos que lo olvidara, le borramos la memoria y suplantamos imágenes falsas de recuerdos falsos, pero va a empezar a salir de ella su verdadera personalidad, pero no les puedo decir que es solo que es una diosa del universo.

Naruto: ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Sasuke: Y porque nos, nos puede decir porque es una diosa y porque no demuestra ni tiene poderes de una diosa del universo

Tsunade: es asunto confidenciado

Kakashi: ¡pero estamos de sakura, tiene que decirnos, puede estar en problemas!

Tsunade: no les debía de importar, ustedes fueron los que sacaron a sakura del equipo siete

Kakashi: si per…

Tsunade: pero nada, ahora si dicen que se preocupan- diciendo esto un poco enojada

Naruto: fue una equivocación

Tsunade: entiendo, pero cuando se enteran que desaparición hay si se preocupan cuando antes no lo hicieron, es más no saben que existía

Zero: lady tsunade me puede decir si solar

-en la dimension de londres-

Mery: oh señorita pase, bochan regresara rápido con Sebastián

¿?: Si aguardare

Sakura: Mery, ¿me podrías decir donde están las sabanas?

Mery: hai

¿?: Oye aguarda, quien es

Mery: oh es la señorita sakura es la invitada de bochan

¿?: Ohhh, oye me llama Elizabeth y te pondré un vestido

Sakura: yo no uso vestido

Elizabeth: pero yo te pondré uno y decorare la mansión de ciel, así que manos a la obra

-después de un tiempo-

Ciel y Sebastián van llegando en el carruaje se bajaron y Sebastián le abre la puerta a ciel

Ciel: ¿pero qué paso aquí?

Su mansión paso de seria a, alegre con muchos colores de aquí allá con globos y serpentina

Elizabeth: feliz cumpleaños ciel

Ciel: ¿Elizabeth que haces aquí?

Elizabeth: a y tenían que tener algo

A ciel y Sebastián les puso un gorro para bebe de color azul y otro rosa y los demás tenían vestidos y trajes muy coloridos de color claro y Elizabeth tenían un vestido rosa claro

Elizabeth: a ciel haba una muchacha muy linda y que era tu invitada así que le puse un lindo vestido

Sebastián: eso quiero verlo

Sakura: ¿Qué quieres ver Sebastián?

Y en la escalera estaba sakura con un vestido color rojo con listones blancos y ampón, su cabello estaba recogido un una cola de caballo y dejaba algunos caireles caer como cascada se veía realmente hermosa, sakura bajo y sé que do al pie de las escaleras

Sebastián: ¿me permite ser su acompañante esta noche señorito?

Sakura: este bien


	10. Chapter 10

AVISO URGENTE  
a todas aquellos que len mi historia les informo que tambien sera publicada tanto aqui como en mi pagina de fanfiction y hay me llamo phantomhave pero tanto como phantomhave y sakura yugioh es la misma persona, hago esto para que mas personas visiten mi historia pero voy estar tanto publicando aqui que aya o tal vez esta tenga mas contenido que lo demas grasias por su comprension.

capitulo 10

Sebastián: ¿me permite ser su acompañante esta noche señorita?

Sakura: este bien

La música comenzó a sonar y sakura y Sebastián fueron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar

Elizabeth: se ve que sakura y Sebastián serian una buena pareja

Ciel: ya lo creo, nunca había visto a Sebastián con esa cara-(pensamiento: es una cara de felicidad y no una cara de perversidad)

Elizabeth: vamos ciel hay que ir también a bailar

Ciel: si

(Autora: en mi historia ciel si sabía bailar)

Mientras con Sebastián y sakura

Sebastián: bailas muy bien para ser una ninja

Sakura: fui entrenada desde los 4 años pero no lo recuerdo mucho apenas tengo vagos recuerdos de mi infancia, sin embargo yo sé lo que eres

Sebastián: y ¿qué crees que soy?

Sakura: por favor ni más claro que el agua, ¿Por qué no vamos hablar de esto en privado o quieres que todo el mundo se entere?

Sebastián: vamos

Sakura: te sigo

Sakura y Sebastián salieron a un pequeño jardín de la mansión hablar de ese tema

Sebastián: muy bien habla

Sakura: eres un demonio

Sebastián: y como lo supiste

Sakura: trabajo con criaturas mitológicas yo sé lo que son cada uno y lo que no

Sebastián: entonces has de saber que los demonios tienen fama de conquistadores

Sakura: si por eso no caeré en tus trucos baratos

Sebastián: ¿cuáles trucos?

Sakura: los de seducción para poder sacar información, si quieres información mía tendrás que investigar en otra parte porque yo no te la daré

Sebastián: ya sabía que eras dura, pero dime ¿Por qué los ojos se te cambiaron cuando entre a tu habitación?

Sakura: no lo sé y si lo supiera no te lo diría

Sebastián: conseguiré información tuya, ah y también te conseguiré a ti como mi pareja

Sakura: eso tu crees

Sebastián: no creo se va hacer

Y Sebastián agarra de la cintura a sakura y la acerca a el asta que sus labios quedan a centímetros


	11. Chapter 11

capitulo 11

Sebastián: no creo se va hacer

Y Sebastián agarra de la cintura a sakura y la acerca a el asta que sus labios quedan a centímetros, sakura posas sus brazos en el cuello de sebastian y sus manos en su cabello

Sakura: parece que me quieres seducir para sacarme información

Sebastian: tal vez, pero lo que estes segura es que lo que quiero es probar tus labios y como siempre obtengo lo que quiero

Sakura: pues conmigo se te ara difícil

Sebastian: ¿Por qué?

Sakura : porque yo no soy chica fácil, eres guapo eso no se puede negar pero para conseguirme tienes que hacer puntos

Sebastian: pues are lo necesaria porque quiero que algo te quede claro tu vas a ser mi novia

Sakura: ya lo veremos

Sebastian: pues lo veras hermosa

Y de inprobiso sebastian le da un beso a sakura, pero el problema es que no correspondia asi que le mordio levemente el labio para que abriera la boca y asi lo iso sebastian no perdió tiempo y adentro su lengua en la cavidad de sakura, para sebastian sabia a gloria y sakura comenzaba a corresponderle, de un beso tranquilo se volvió un beso a pasionando, sebastian tomo de la nuca a sakura y la acostó en sus brazos estilo princesa cuando de improbiso, ciel acababa de llegar y presencio el beso, pero el motivo el que estuviera hay esque necesitaba a sebastian porque sospechaba de el mayordomo de madame red

Ciel: dejen aire para los demás

Sebastian para a sakura y se sapararon

Sebastian: bochan que necesita

Ciel: que vengas necesito que investiges, y buenas noches sakura

Sakura: buenas noches ciel

Ya se abian adentrado a la mansión sebastian y ciel

Ciel: quiero que investiges el mayordomo de madame red esta muy raro

Sebastian: si

Ciel: ah y después hablamos de tu interés por sakura

Sebastian: yes, my lord

¿a caso sebastian va en serio con sakura?

¿Qué pasara con el secreto que envuelve el pasado de sakura?

¿sakura perdonara a su equipo?


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

El konoha el quipo siete estaba tan consternado por la revelación de la historia de la vida de sakura y ellos muy cobardemente la sacaron del equipo 7 después de tantos años que ella lucho por hacerse fuerte para que el equipo se fortaleciera y los tres le dieron la espalda y ahora que la querían de regreso ella había desaparecido de la aldea y de sus vidas y sabían cómo regresarla asía ellos y que los perdone por lo que hicieron.

Zero seguía diciendo que sakura no es sakura si no su nombre real es rolar pero que sus padres adoptivos cambiaron su nombre por seguridad de la pequeña y de la aldea, pero hasta ellos comprendían que como sakura se iba a quedar en la aldea después cuando ellos mismos que se decían un equipo le dieron la espalda y mucho menos va querer regresar cuando se entere de la verdad.

Naruto: ya paso mucho tiempo y no sabemos nada de sakura

Kakashi: ¡hay que salir e ir a buscarle!

Sasuke: y lo más importante que regrese y que nos perdone

Kakashi: y que tal si no quiere regresar

Naruto: entonces la traeremos a rastras o con los huesos rotos si es necesario, no descansare hasta que mi hermanita regrese y seamos el equipo 7

Perdonen la demora es que tengo que hacer tarea y proyectos de la escuela pero pensare rápido e intentare subir lo más rápido que pueda


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Tsunade: solo ahan lo que tengan que hacer

Sasuke/kakashi/naruto: ¡! Hai

/

En otro lado

¿: sebas- chan! Hay tu quien eres

Sakura : disculpa

¿: yo soy grell un shinigami

Sakura: asi sebastian me hablo de ti

Grell: mi sebas te hablo de mi!

Sakura: si dejo que eres un irritible, que das lastima y tenia razón

Gell: que -_-

Sakura : mira hay viene

Grell: sebas-chan ¡!

Sebastian paso de largo a grell y fue directo con sakura

Sebastian : buenos días sakura

Sakura : buenos días sebastian

Grell: -_-


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Lo siento si me tarde mucho es que me enferme y tenía que descansar, mi cabeza no procesaba la historia pero ya estoy de regreso comenzamos.

Grell: p-pero sebas-chan es a mí al que tienes que saludar, no a ella-derramando lagrimas estilo anime

Sebastián: grell puede dejarnos solos a la señorita y a mí por favor

Grell: pero sebas-chan

Sebastián: por favor

Grell: como quieras sebas-chan y tú no se te ocurra tocar a mi sebas

Sakura: jamás se me ocurriría tocar a tu novio – grell muy roja como un jitomate sale de la habitación dejando a sakura y Sebastián solos

Sebastián: vengo hablar contigo por lo del beso que nos dimos

Sakura: si quieres olvídalo a mí no me importa-levemente sonrojada

Sebastián: entonces si no te importo ¿Por qué me correspondiste?

Sakura: porque quería experimentar un beso de un demonio

Sebastián: aja y tu crees que me lo creo ese cuento, admítelo me deseas

Sakura: eso quisieras

Sebastián: eso quiero – se había acercado mucho a sakura como si se fueran a dar un beso

Sakura: (pensamiento que me pasa porque me pongo así cuando él está cerca de mí)

Sebastián: que te pasa sa-ku-ri-ta, me tienes miedo

Sakura: miedo yo, jajaja por favor que ingenuo eres

Sebastián: muy bien gatita

Sakura enojada: ya te dije que no me digas gatita

/en la aldea de konoha/

Naruto: ¿Cuánto falta?

Kakashi: ya casi llegamos en donde desapareció sakura

Naruto: ¡hay que darnos prisa!

Kakashi: ya sasuke, ya vamos a encontrar a tu novia

Sasuke: no es mi novia

Naruto: hay sasuke todos sabemos que amas a sakura

Sasuke: ¡QUE NO! Solo es mi amiga

Kakashi: aja, ya llegamos- todos bajaron de los árboles y se situaron donde sakura estuvo la última vez pero lo raro es que su rastro desaparecía

Naruto: ¿Qué es eso que brilla?

Sasuke: es el medallón de sakura- y en cuanto lo tocaron una luz salió muy brillosa y muy fuerte de eso se abrió un oyó y naruto, sasuke y kakashi fueron arrastrados con gran fuerza por eso no pudieron resistirse

/mansión phantomhave/

Naruto, sasuke y kakashi cayeron en el pasto y se pudo oír una voz de que decía

Sakura: ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Sakura- ¿pero ustedes que hacen aquí?

Naruto- ¡SAKURAAAAAAA!- se levantó y se lanzó abrazarla pero sakura se lo quito de inmediato

Naruto- p-p-pero sakura

Sakura- tienes el descaro de llamarme así después de lo que hiciste

Kakashi- sakura estamos más que arrepentidos por favor perdónanos

Sakura- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sakura hace unos sellos y hace el bisturí de chakra y de un solo movimiento le dejo inmovilizado un brazo a kakashi.

Naruto- muy bien sakura tú lo pediste

Y los tres se lanzan asía sakura y ella acumulo chakra en su puño y lo estrello en el suelo causando una grieta de más de 20 metros de largo y por lo cual alerto a Sebastián y a ciel a sí que fueron a investigar i enguanto fueron al patio trasero vieron que se desencadenada una feroz batalla de tres hombres contra una mujer.

Naruto- ¡regresaras a casa sakura aunque tenga que romperte todos los huesos!

Sakura- eso está por verse

Así que naruto empezó a liberar el sello del nueve colas, así que sakura debe tomarse enserio esto así que utilizaría el elemento fuego y al igual que naruto por todo su cuerpo empezó a salir una llama rojiza, Sebastián se sorprendió por el poder de los tres hombres pero se sorprendió mas por el poder de su sakura

Sasuke- ¡sharingan! No nos iremos de aquí sin ti

Sakura- entonces van a ¡morirrrr!

Sasuke lanzo su bola de fuego pero se desvió y le iba a dar a ciel Sebastián ya iba a saltar para salvar a ciel pero sakura fue más rápida y lo abrazo protegiéndolo y luego salto a un árbol y lo dejo en una rama para esto sakura tenía manchas negras con rojo por la mitad de su cara y brazo derecho


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Ciel- sakura ¿te encuentras bien?

Sakura- es el poder, pero no te preocupes estoy bien- sakura salto del árbol al suelo y de nuevo a pelear

Ciel- ¡Sebastián!

Sebastián- si bochan

Ciel- ¿quiero que veas a sakura, detengas la pelea y lleva a sakura a su habitación y le preguntes sobre esas marcas?

Sebastián- yes, my lodor

Sebastián se paró en medio de los dos bandos y vio a sakura la cual no tenía expresión alguna, Sebastián se acercó a ella y la beso lo cual pasó que las marcas que tenía sakura en la cara desaparecieron poco a poco.

Sebastián- ya estas tranquila

Sakura- si, pero no tenías que besarme

Sebastián-para mi es todo un placer, y además que son las macas que tenias

Sakura- un extremado poder que tengo hasta la capacidad de destruir un país entero

Sebastián- más tarde hablamos de esto mi ga-ti-ta- el seba alejando pero sakura le agarra un brazo

Sakura- que te dije de decirme gatita

Sebastián- está bien gatita

Sakura- ¡ahhhh!- un poco berrinchuda


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Sebastián- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Naruto- ¿Cómo que ellos? ¡Yo soy naruto uzumaki, el próximo hokage! Y vengo para llevarme a sakura

Sakura- avanzando hacia el- ya te dije que no podrás regresarme-Sebastián la carga de la cintura y la voltea llevándole a su lugar donde la había dejado anteriormente

Naruto- ¡tú quién eres para tocar así a sakura ehhh!

Sebastián- mi nombre es Sebastián michaelis el mayordomo de la familia phantomhave y esa chica va hacer mi pareja

Naruto- -_- ¡QUEEEEE!

Sakura- en tus sueños, nunca seré tu novia

Sebastián- susurrándole en el oído a sakura- claro que lo serás mi hermosa y peligrosa gatita

Sakura- susurrándole en el oído a Sebastián- jamás, no te olvides que eres un demonio y lo único que quieres es sacarme información seduciéndome

Sebastián- no te equivoques, puedo cambiar de parecer

Sakura- si como no

Kakashi- ¡QUE TANTO SE SUSURRAN, ANDA SAKURA REGRESA CON TU GUAPO SENSEI Y TUS COMPAÑEROS DE GRUPO!

Sakura- escucha bien kakashi, no regresare porque lo que ustedes me hicieron esta fuera de los límites, que tal si los perdono y lo vuelven hacer, me canse de verles las espaldas

Kakashi- ero tenemos algo que decirte

Sakura- no quiero escucharlos- en eso sasuke se desesperó y le grito algo que cambiara la vida de sakura

Sasuke- ¡ERES UNA DIOSA VAMPIRICA, UNA PRINCESA DE LOS INFIERNOS!

Sakura- ¿Qué?

Kakashi- lo que escuchaste sakura eres alguien tan poderosa como para destruir un planeta entero, tu cuerpo empezara a transformarse, primero el cambio de ojos, luego te saliran los colmillos, luego el cambio de ropa, y por último la corte vampírica y los enemigos vendrán para matarte para que tu no reines

Sakura- demasiada información, así y están aquí ¿por?

Sasuke- por protegerte y conseguir tu perdón

Sakura- está bien, pero tendrán que hablar con ciel para que consigan quedarse en la mansión

Naruto- ¿Dónde está ese tal ciel?

Sebastián- bochan


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Naruto- ¿Dónde está ese tal ciel?

Sebastián- bochan

Ciel- yo soy el conde ciel phantomhave y ¿ustedes?

Naruto- ¿tú eres el malvado noble?

Ciel- si

Naruto- jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Ciel ya irritado por su osadía de burlarse- de que te ríes tanto

Naruto- jajaja de que un mocoso de no más de 12 años sea un conde jajaja

Sakura- ¡NARUTOOOOOOO!

NARUTO- Si que pas…- ya no pudo terminar la palabra porque sakura lo mando bien lejos con un puñetazo de su fuerza monstruosa

Sasuke- nuevo record

Kakashi- si la última vez lo lanzo a trescientos metros, esta vez sí lo saco del país

Sakura- ¡Y USTEDES DOS MAS LES VALE NO BURLERSE DE CIEL **ME OYERON**!

Kakashi- si-iii sa-kura lo que tú digas

Ciel y Sebastián ya tenían una gotita al estilo anime resbalando de ver que tan absurdo podían llegar a ser

Sasuke- bueno que más da, conde nos concedería el honor de que nos podamos hospedar en su mansión, mientras convencemos a nuestra testaruda compañera de equipo ósea sakura

Ciel- hagan lo que quieran

Sebastián- lo que quiso decir mi joven amo es que sean bienvenidos

Ciel- Sebastián voy a mi oficina, traime algo dulce

Sebastián- si y aprovechando te vez linda enojada hoy mi dulce ga-ti-ta

Ciel- Sebastián quiero que hablemos

Sebastián- ya voy joven amo- (ya entraron a la mansión)

Sakura- ¡hay no es posible!

Kakashi- oye ¿desde cuando el mayordomo te dice así?

Sakura- desde que llegue

Kakashi- pero se nota que tú le gustas- sakura con ojos de perdida

Sakura- si

Kakashi- y a ti te gusta el

Sakura racionando- eh pues no, claro que no

Kakashi- si tú lo dices

Sakura- el nada más me quiere porque puedo sele útil y para sacarme información

Kakashi- sabes la primera vez, tal vez sí, pero vi cómo te miraba

Sakura- con repulsión

Kakashi- no, con amor

/con ciel y Sebastián/

Ciel- tienes cierto interés con sakura o me equivoco

Sebastián- no. No se equivoca

Ciel- te estás enamorado, pude notarlo

Sebastián, si y ella será toda mía

/

Ya todos estaban en la mansión incluyendo a naruto que ya había regresado ya habían cenado, nada más que naruto quería tragar mas pero sakura no lo dejo y con ayuda de sasuke lo habían metido a su habitación, y ya todos se supone que estaban en habitaciones y ya dormidos menos nuestro mayordomo porque siendo un mayordomo no podía dormir pero en eso escucha una melodía que a los oídos de Sebastián era dulce y provenía de la habitación donde descansaba la dulce gatita (sakura).

(AUTORA ESTA CANCION ES DE KUROSHITSUJI Y SE LLAMA GLORIA)

Yo se que muy pronto estaré junto a el  
junto a mi amado a quien tanto extrañe  
sus ojos miel  
su tibia piel  
son los recuerdos de el que conserve  
fue un largo camino el que tuve que andar  
para encontrar finalmente la paz  
tanto llore en soledad  
pues su partida marco mi final

gloria  
te has ido a un mundo donde no hay dolor  
donde te entibian los rayos del sol  
en el que puedas cantar y sentir  
la felicidad corriendo en tu interior  
como quisiera estar junto a ti  
el verde pasto en mis dedos sentir  
y entre las flores poder reposar  
pero se que aun debo esperar

en medio de todo dolor que sentir  
la dulce tonada de un viejo violín  
se escucho en mi habitación  
y de inmediato me hiso reaccionar  
esa melodía logro olvidar  
todos los pesares de mi corazón  
por eso hoy, te digo mi amor  
que al fin e hayado la tranquilidad

gloria  
se que en el cielo tu me esperaras  
mientras le canto a la felicidad  
iremos juntos a la eternidad  
donde solo hay dicha y prosperidad  
nos apollaremos en nuestro amor  
quedaran a tras las lagrimas y el dolor  
sera el inicio en que tu y yo  
ya no tendremos un final...

Sebastián había abierto la puerta y vio a sakura peinarse y cantando esta canción

Sebastián- no sabía que cantabas muy bien mi gatita

Sakura- Sebastián me asustaste y no me gusta que me digas gatita

Sebastián- tienes que acostumbrarte porque de ahora en adelante te diré así y más cuando estemos en la intimidad-había colocado sus manos en los hombros de sakura y se lo dijo en el oído

Sakura retirando las manos d Sebastián- pues no creo que se te valla hacer

Sebastián- si se hará, imagínate, el joven amo termino su venganza me devore su alma y tu y yo nos largamos de este lugar y nos vamos por todo el mundo de luna de miel

Sakura- eso se hará solamente que nos casemos

Sebastián- así se hará una boda al estilo demonio, en el cementerio, nuestra noche de bodas en un ataúd con rasas rojas eso es para que no te me escapes y serias la señora michaelis

Sakura- jajajaja tomaste algo o que

Sebastián- primero serás mi novia y luego mi esposa ¿Qué te parece?

Sakura- que este safado de la cabeza

Sebastián- bueno- y de unos por tres ya la tenía arrinconada a una pared y luego la empezó a besar

Sakura- no espera Sebastián

Sebastián- yo sé que tú también quieres déjate llevar - y sakura se dejó llevar y poso sus brazos en el cuello de Sebastián y comenzó a tocar su cabello, Sebastián por otro lado de un rápido movimiento la recostó en la cama y se puso arriba de ella y comenzó abajar su bata y dejarla en pijama que consistía en una blusa de tirantes pegada al cuerpo y un diminuto short pegado a su trasero, Sebastián puso las manos y a recorrer sus mulos pasándolos de arriba y abajo, sakura no se quedó atrás le quito el saco, el chaleco y la camisa dejándolo con un simple pantalón

Sebastián- así te quería tener

Sakura- ¿Cómo?

Sebastián – entre mis brazos- y sakura se levantó y empujo a Sebastián

Sebastián- ¿qué te pasa?

Sakura- no que te pasa a ti, cometí un error tu solo quieres seducirme para sacarme información

Sebastián- no creme que no, ya saque información tuya

Sakura- ¿Cómo?

Sebastián – te investigue, ahora solo quiero que seas mía para toda la eternidad

Sakura- ¡ya te dije que no!

Sebastián- ¡que sí! Y lindo conjunto, quiero ver que hay debajo

Sakura- pervertido, confórmate con dormir conmigo

Sebastián- ¿dormir? Yo prefiero otra cosa

Sakura- y como que

Sebastián- hacerte el amor, salvajemente ¿aceptas?

Sakura- acepto, pero no hay que hacer ruido

Sebastián- depende de tus gemidos

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA….**

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y PREGUNTAS QUE QUIERAN HACERME Y SUS COMENTARIOS YA SEAN BUENOS O MALOS PERO QUIERO SU OPINION DE COMO VA SIIIII Y SI LES ESTA GUSTANDO**


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19…..

Sebastián- ¿dormir? Yo prefiero otra cosa

Sakura- y como que

Sebastián- hacerte el amor, salvajemente ¿aceptas?

Sakura- acepto, pero no hay que hacer ruido

Sebastián- depende de tus gemidos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En las habitaciones del equipo siete naruto abrió su puerta y camino de puntitas hasta tocar la otra puerta perteneciente a la habitación de kakashi

Toc-toc- abriendo la puerta ósea kakashi

Kakashi- naruto son la media noche ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- diciendo esto con un bostezo cargado de sueño

Naruto- kakashi- sensei puedo hablar con usted

Kakashi- si adelante pasa- naruto pasa y cierra la puerta

Naruto- no creo que Sebastián se acerca mucho a sakura

Kakashi- si lo eh notado

Naruto- ¡Y NO VA HACER NADA AL RESPECTO!

Kakashi- naruto en primera cállate y baja la voz y en segunda claro que ya tome medidas y son malas- poniendo la cara al estilo el capitán yamato

Naruto- ese Sebastián no sabe lo que se le espera, el jamás ha tocado a nuestra flor de cerezo y ni lo volverá hacer jajajajaj- risa de malo de telenovela

Kakashi- jajajaja

Naruto- y ¿de qué nos reímos?- kakashi le salió una gotita estilo anime y le dio un gran zape a naruto

Kakashi- no seas menso y ya vete a dormir que necesitaras fuerzas para mañana

**CONTINUARA…..**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Entonces kakashi, naruto y sasuke empezaron a idear un plan para descubrir lo que siente sakura por Sebastián ya que era muy obvio que Sebastián quería toda acosta a sakura pero se resistía así que los iban a juntar por las buenas o por las malas, pero lo que no sabían es que iba haber más problemas esperados.

Ya había amanecido y sakura estiraba sus brazos para despabilarse muy bien ya que aparte de que tenía que lidiar con Sebastián ahora también tenía que lidiar con su molesto pero apreciado equipo, así que se levanto fue a su closet y tomo una blusa rosa, unos pantalones negros entubados y una chaqueta negra pero por supuesto también su ropa interior, se metió al baño se desnudó y abrió la regadera que por supuesto tenia cuidado de que Sebastián no anduviera por ahí ya que si vestida casi la quería violar, de solo imaginarse si la viera desnuda seria el infierno para ella pero para Sebastián sería más que el paraíso.

También cabía que imaginarse y recordar el tacto de Sebastián acariciando su piel la ponía excitada.


	21. Chapter 21

También cabía que imaginarse y recordar el tacto de Sebastián acariciando su piel la ponía excitada.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo 21

Sakura sintió una presencia siniestra pero sensual y de improviso la puerta de donde ella se estaba bañando se abrió y de ahí ser podía ver a un Sebastián con la mano estirada donde antes estaba el picaporte de la puerta sakura se trató de tapar ponía una mano cubriendo su pezones, y la otra cubriendo parte de su vagina expuesta y se voltio.

Sakura- ¿Qué haces aquí?- gritando muy sonrojada

Sebastián-¿Qué no sabías, que si hay un demonio atraído por ti debes ponerle seguro a la puerta? , aunque no sé de qué serviría de todas maneras la abriría gatita

Sakura- no lo creí necesario ya que estas es MI HABITACION

Sebastián- solo llevo dos segundos aquí y ya estoy más que excitado, miau gatita te vez tan sensual

Sakura- YA SAL DE AQUÍ

Sebastián- ok, pero ¿esto es tuyo?- Sebastián traía en la mano el blazer rojo y las bragas negras que más bien parecía una tanga y todo era de sakura

Sakura sonrojada- DEJA ESO- sakura se voltio y se las iba a quitar, pero no se dio cuenta de que seguía en la ducha, mojada y desnuda, así que quito sus manos de sus partes íntimas, y se las quito a Sebastián pero tropezó y callo encima de él.

Sebastián- no te parece que lo hagamos en la cama, aquí está más frio y te puedas enfermar- con un tono sensual y provocativo

Sakura- si crees que me voy a acostar contigo este muy equivocado

Sebastián- pues creme que mi amigo está más que despierto y preparado para la acción

Sakura- no y no, ya te dije lo único que quieres es para tu diversión, así que si puedes salir para poder vestirme

Sebastián- no estoy muy como así

Sakura se levantó se puso una toalla tomo a Sebastián de las solapas y antes de sacarlo Sebastián le da un beso a sakura en los labios y se marcha.

Sebastián (pensamientos= me encanto verla así, pero más me va encantar vela sudando y gimiendo mi nombre mientras la hago mía, creme mi chiquitita que de esta no te me escapas, y como es la amo es como yo, ella se queda y jugamos a la mamá y al papá con el amo ciel de hijo)- sale de la habitación de sakura

Meri- Sebastián hay alguien esperándolo en la sala del lado oeste

Sebastián- ¿Quién?

Meri-el amo, madame red y greel

Sebastián- enseguida voy

Sebastián llega a la sala

Ciel- que bien que llegas debemos hablar de un asunto, y porque estas medio empapado

Sebastián- un incidente sin importancia pero que es lo que quería hablar conmigo joven amo

Madame- Sebastián hay un nuevo asesino

Ciel- el nombre es Claus un viejo conocido huyo así que quiero que lo traigas a la mansión junto con trancy

Sebastián- pero bochan

Ciel- es mejor tener al enemigo cerca

Sebastián- muy bien

Greel- y a mí no me saludas sebas-chan

Sebastián- que tal

Greel se le acerca demasiado a Sebastián y nota que tiene un poco el aroma de una chica, y la única que usa ese aroma es una peli rosa

Greel- ahhhhhhhhhhhhh estuviste con esa, choclos

Sebastián- ¿perdón?

Greel- si esa por la que me votaste

Sebastián- a la gatita, si porque

Greel- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh me engañas

Madame-¿gatita?

Ciel- es una chica que llego a la mansión y Sebastián ha tenido mucho apego con ella

Madame- entonces debo conocerla, a la chica que conquisto y derritió el frio corazón de Sebastián

Sebastián- muy pronto la conocerán

Continuara. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	22. Chapter 22

Madame- entonces debo conocerla, a la chica que conquisto y derritió el frio corazón de Sebastián

Sebastián- muy pronto la conocerán

Capítulo 22

Madame-¿entonces ella está aquí?

Sebastián- si ella está aquí

Madame-pues vamos a verla

Sebastián- sakura, gatita ven

Sakura- cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me llames gatita

Madame- con que ella es la que se robó el corazón de Sebastián es muy bonita así que como soy médico ten estos condones para protección

Ambos estaban más que sonrojados por la indiscreción de la tía de ciel

Greel- tus eres la que me robo a sebas-chan, pero ni crees que me dejare vencer solo me has ganado la batalla pero no la guerra

Sakura- y ahora que con estas loca

Din-don

Sebastián fue abrir y es nada más y nada menos que los invitados la familia trancy, el problema es que si veían a sakura y todo su equipo por los poderes que tienen se los iban a querer llevar y él no va a permitir que faustos le ponga una pata de araña a sakura y mucho menos al alma y cuerpo de su joven amo ciel phantomhave.

Continuara. . . . . . . . . . . .


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

¿?- buenos días

Sebastián- ha eres tú y el señorito, por favor pasen

Sakura- pero quien toco

¿?- pero que hermosa señorita

Sebastián- el señorito Alois Trancy y su mayordomo Claude Faustus

Claude- pero quien es esta hermosa señorita

Sakura- mi nombre es sakura haruno

Sebastián- sakura porque no le dices a bochan que sus invitados ya están aquí

Sakura- de acuerdo- pero Claude iba detrás de sakura cuando Sebastián lo detiene

Sebastián- podría hablar contigo en privado

Claude miro a Alois diciéndole con la mirada- que sea rápido

Claude- si porque no

Ellos fueron a una parte alejada

Sebastián- quiero que te quede algo muy claro a bochan y a sakura no se tocan

Claude- a que te refieres- diciendo sínicamente

Sebastián- a que bochan tienen un contrato conmigo y sakura tiene dueño que soy yo

Claude- eso está por verse- Sebastián se mueve rápido y lo detiene nuevamente

Sebastián- hablo enserio esa hembra ya tiene macho así que no te le acerques

Clause- si claro, no me le voy acercar- claro que estaba fingiendo porque hasta que Sebastián no la marque él podía llegar- pero quiero que tengas algo muy en claro que esta que no tenga tu marca cualquier macho puede llegar y arrebatártela

Sebastián- no te preocupes muy pronto veras que ya es mía completamente

Claude- pero mientras tanto prepárate porque yo también la quiero, pero regresemos a la sala principal tu amo y mi amo nos están esperando

Sebastián- si claro

Continuara…


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

Claude- pero mientras tanto prepárate porque yo también la quiero, pero regresemos a la sala principal tu amo y mi amo nos están esperando

Sebastián- si claro

En la sala principal ciel y alois se estaban mirando con una cara de poco a amigos, mientras en la parte de arriba se oían gritos.

Ciel- Sebastián podías ir a ver qué le pasa a sakura y sus amigos

Sebastián- claro bochan

Alois- Claude tu también

Claude- si su alteza

En la planta de arriba sakura estaba discutiendo con su sensei, naruto y sasuke y el motivo principal de su discusión era que sakura los perdonara y volviera a konoha con ellos

Sakura- ¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO!- gritando

Naruto- vamos sakura, sé que actuamos mal, pero te queremos de regreso

Sakura- ahora sí, no porque saben que soy poderosa

Kakashi- no sakura, nos equivocamos pero regresa

Sakura- entiendan si están aquí es porque ciel los dejo pero si fuera por mi creaba un portal y los regresaba

Sasuke- no es por eso

Sakura- no lo entienden, no me voy

Naruto- y es por ti, ese mayordomo te quiere llevar a la cama

Sakura- y eso que

Naruto- entonces eso quiere decir que lo dejarías

Sakura- si con eso me dejan en paz, me acostaría con el

Kakashi- él quiere que te quedes aquí verdad

Sakura- de quien hablas

Sasuke- de Sebastián, además tú debes entrenar para subir a tu trono

Sakura- eso lo hare después

Sasuke- y hay otra cosa

Sakura- que cosa

Sasuke- para todos nosotros no es un secreto que Sebastián anda pero bien clavado contigo

Sakura- Sebastián solo usa esas técnicas para sacarme información pero que ni crea que vaya a poder

Naruto- pues quien sabe cuándo el mayordomo de alois llego Sebastián se puso más que celoso

Sakura- él no estaba celoso

Pero todo esto se estaba oyendo por Sebastián y por Claude y ambos tenían una sonrisa de triunfo

Sebastián- ya vez que mi gatita me quiere a mí

Claude- ja eso está por verse porque de que va hacer mi reina, lo va hacer

Sebastián – además ella va a subir al trono, que mejor yo para ser su esposo legítimo y bochan nuestro querido hijo

Claude- alois y yo seremos su nueva familia ya que a sus amigos no los quiere ver

Sebastián- yo soy más guapo que tú y la hecho sonrojar más que tu

Claude- jajajaja que gracioso

Sebastián entrando con sakura y sus amigos- hola gatita porque la escandalera

Sakura- nada gatito

Naruto- perdón porque le dices así

Sakura- porque ya me harte de decirle que no me diga así y no entiende

Continuara ….


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Sebastián- y te voy a decir gatita- acercándose y susurrando en el oído de sakura- porque eres mía

Sakura- eso crees tú, y por lo que veo tienes competencia

Sebastián- eso ya lo veremos

Naruto- bueno y ¿para qué están aquí?

Claude- porque los amos escucharon los gritos y nos ordenaron subir a ver qué pasaba

Kakashi- no pasa nada solo una pequeña peleíta

Sebastián- bueno hay que dejar de hacer ruido porque bochan ya está irritado

Sakura- Sebastián te puedo pedir un favor

Sebastián- lo que tú quieras mi pequeña gatita

Sakura- quieres quitar de mi cintura tus manos

Sebastián- yo preferiría tenerlas más tiempo en ese lugar

Sakura tomo las manos del pervertido de Sebastián y las quito de su estrecha cintura

Sakura- Claude veo que tú no hablas mucho me gustaría saber más de ti

Claude con una sonrisa arrogante- me encantaría contarle lo que usted quiera saber de mi señorita- tomando la delicada mano de sakura y besándola acompañada de una reverencia, y sakura lo hacía porque sabía que ese tomo que ponía con otras personas ponía a Sebastián molesto y muy celoso

Sebastián- sí, si podrán platicar después ahora Claude me podrías acompañar ya que tu amo te necesita

Claude irritado por el comentario de Sebastián- por supuesto, será para otra ocasión bella señorita

Sakura- por supuesto, esperare con ansias esa conversación pendiente- Sebastián estaba casi arrastrando a Claude para que se retirara de ahí y dejara de encimársele a su pequeña sakurita

Naruto- que raro, pero bueno volvamos a lo que estábamos hablando

Sakura- yo ya me voy hablaremos de esto más tarde

Naruto- p-pero sakura

Pero antes que pudiera decir alguien más algún comentario ella ya se había esfumado y naruto como loco llamándola hasta que sasuke le dio un zape, a lo que naruto reclamo, pero sasuke le volvió a decir que se callara o le iba a decir a sakura lo que le hizo a su ropa interior.

Recuerdo de naruto

Estaba naruto en la habitación de sakura cuando se le ocurrió abrir uno de sus cajones y cuando alzo una prenda se dio cuenta que era unas bragas negras de sakura, así que le las puso en la cabeza, luego saco un sostén lo relleno de mantequilla seca y se puso a jugar que esa era su arma y estaba peleando contra sasuke y le ganaba noqueándolo con el sostén de sakura.

Fin del recuerdo de naruto

Continuara…..


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

Naruto tenía una cara de espanto cundo sasuke le hizo recordad ese hecho porque sakura era muy cruel a la hora de matar y más su fuerza monstruosa que la última vez que hizo una idiotez y sakura se enteró de un solo golpe lo mando hasta suna, regreso en 3 días a demás estaba planeado que hoy llegara Zero los la grieta tridimensional, con eso molestaría a sakura ya que estarían sobre ella Sebastián, Claude, y próximamente Zero.

Sakura- oye naruto ya saliste de tu mundo porque quiero que me ayudes a entrenar

Naruto- si claro pero donde

Sakura- en el jardín del patio de atrás

Naruto- solo seremos tú y yo

Sakura- si porque me siento oxidada y hablaremos acerca de tu perdón por lo que me hiciste

Naruto contento- lo hubieras dicho antes, claro que acepto

Naruto y sakura salieron de la mansión aun que como Sebastián estaba más al pendiente de sakura por la estadía de Claude, si noto y vio que ese par salía de la mansión asía el patio trasero de la mansión y aun que quería ir a vigilar a su fiera gatita no podía ya que tenía que estar al pendiente de que ese alois trancy no le haga nada a bochan ya que lo ataba estar seca de ciel por el contrato de por medio y por otro lado ese mayordomo de quinta podía ir y ver a su sakura y eso sí que no lo podía permitir de que solamente llegara ese mayordomo y le quitara a su preciosa fiera cuando el a intenta todo ese tiempo quedarse con ella, pero aun así está atado de manos y pies ya que estaba el contrato y entre su bellísima princesa que por su mala suerte ese Claude ya sabía que sakura era una princesa vampírica, pero sus dudas no quedaron en su pensamiento un golpe estruendoso se escuchó y alerto a los sirviente ya que pensaron que era un terremoto así que sin dar tiempo a Sebastián lo sacaron de ahí, y fue cuando vieron la pelea.

Mery- pero porque pelean

Kakashi- no están peleando, están entrenando

Finían- ah eso es grandioso

Naruto había formado sus clones atacando a sakura por aire, tierra y sakura se defendía con sus golpes ya que solamente era calentamiento

Kakashi- porque salieron asustados

Alois- pensamos que era un terremoto

Sasuke- no solo es sakura

Kakashi- sakura solamente está usando un cinco por ciento de su fuerza, si la usara toda mataría a naruto de un solo golpe

Mientras naruto y sakura entrenaban un hoyo negro apareció del cielo asiendo que el combate se detuviera y de ahí a pareció un chico de cabello plateado y ropa negra cayendo y aterrizando en el suelo elegantemente, y en cuanto alzo la cabeza se fijó en sakura parándose y acercándose a ella y cuando estaba tan cerca se inclinó haciendo una reverencia como las hacia Sebastián asía ciel tomando su mano y besándola.

¿?- oh princesa la eh buscado por milenios, donde has estado

Sakura- lo siento pero quien eres tu

¿?- como tu equipo no te lo dijo- sakura negando con la cabeza- ya entiendo mi nombre es Zero y soy tu protector mi princesa

Sakura- que

Sebastián ya no lo toleraba quien se había creído este para llamarla princesa, el era el único que le podía decir así, y besas su mano si subía de tono le iba a romper la cara y no iba a importar que todo mundo estuviera viendo ese espectáculo ni aunque bochan lo regañara aria su escena de celos.

Y kakashi, naruto y sasuke estaban sonriendo ya que conocían el plan de naruto y por la cara que ponía Sebastián estaba dando buenos resultados

Zero- usted tiene que regresar a la corte vampírica para reclamar su derecho al trono como legítima reina

Sakura- a ver me perdí yo sabía que era guerrera y a hora resulta que soy de la realeza

Zero- si mi lady es la única que posee la sangre real la última pura sangre y la única fértil entre las damas de la noche

Continuara …


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

Sakura- a ver me perdí yo sabía que era guerrera y a hora resulta que soy de la realeza

Zero- si mi lady es la única que posee la sangre real la última pura sangre y la única fértil entre las damas de la noche

Sakura- ah

Zero- debemos ya regresar, pero antes para que la corte no le ponga peros deberá conseguir un marido- Sebastián tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ya que él era el mejor candidato para ser el futuro esposo de la pequeña sa-ku-ri-ta

Sakura- pero yo no tengo candidatos para casarme

Zero- podemos escoger de todos los hombre de este lugar

Sakura- si pero hay dos niños eso no y no queda a discusión

Zero- como mi lady ordene

Sakura- (estoy en problemas ya que de seguro Sebastián va estar enchinchando para que lo escoja a él, pero si quiere que este casada con él, tendrá que demostrar que es todo un caballero y enamorarme, aunque ya no lo veo tan difícil esa etapa)


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

Sakura- (estoy en problemas ya que de seguro Sebastián va estar enchinchando para que lo escoja a él, pero si quiere que este casada con él, tenga que demostrar que es todo un caballero y enamorarme, aunque ya no lo veo tan difícil esa etapa)

Zero- pero bueno yo ya conozco a tus amigos pero a tu novio no

Sakura- ¿Qué novio?

Zero- pues el- señalando a Sebastián- a demás déjeme decirle princesa que escogió un guerrero dentro de los más fuerte pero eso ya era su destino ya que siempre estuvieron unidos

Sakura- pero de que hablas

Zero- sí, pero ya lo le puedo decir más tiene que averiguarlo usted

Sakura- ¡ZERO! Y tú no te hagas ilusiones- ya que había visto a Sebastián sonreír de lado

Sebastián-porque lo dices gatita

Zero en susurro- la historia se repite y esta vez no voy a dejar que nadie los separe

Sakura- dijiste algo Zero

Zero- no nada- pero Sebastián si lo había oído y no sabía de qué hablaba pero lo iba a veraguar- y tú debes ser el novio de la princesa solar

Sebastián- ¿de quién?

Zero- de la princesa solar- señalando a sakura

Sakura- no debes estar equivocado yo soy sakura no solar

Naruto- no sakura tu verdadero nombre es solar, nosotros también nos quedamos como tú, pero la hokage no los confirmo y si, tú eres solar ese es tu nombre

Kakashi- te pusieron sakura para tanto tu protección como la de la aldea

Zero- y tú eres su novio

Sebastián- no lo soy pero pronto lo seré

Sakura- eso dice el

Sebastián- así será mi pequeña fiera princesa

Zero en su pensamiento- así eran y terminaron muy bien

Sakura- bueno ustedes veo que saben quién soy en realidad me tendrán que contarme y por lo visto implica a Sebastián

Zero- así es

Sebastián- pero tu porque están tan cerca de mi sakura

Zero- soy su protector y tengo que estar con ella a toda hora

Sebastián- para eso estoy yo

Sakura- yo no soy un juguete de nadie así que con su permiso yo me retiro

Zero- espere princesa

Sebastián- gatita no corras

Continuara. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

Sebastián- gatita no corras

Más adelante del camino

Sakura- no, ya me harte

Sebastián había alcanzado- sakura espera

Sakura- me dijiste por mi nombre

Sebastián- si porque te sorprendes

Sakura- porque siempre me has dicho gatita y ahora es por mi nombre

Sebastián- para que te detuvieras

Sakura- no Sebastián ya lo tolero ya estoy harta primero me rechazaban porque decían que era débil, luego mi ex equipo me sacan porque les estorbo y ahora resulta que mi vida no es la que pensé , ya no vale nada toda lo que me esforcé me pase las veinticuatro horas del día entrenando matándome, llegando más allá de mis limites, quede en coma tres meses y no les importa ya no aguanto- decía todo esto derramando lágrimas de sus bellos ojos jades y de un momento a otro Sebastián la abrazo apegándola contra su pecho dejando que sakura se desaguará, sakura puso sus brazos en la espalda de Sebastián también abrazándolo, Sebastián de siso el abrazo y con sus manos alzo la carita de sakura haciendo que lo vea directamente a los ojos y limpiando las lágrimas que escurrían de sus mejillas con las llemas de sus dedos y la beso, pero esto no fue un beso de lujuria si no fue un beso leve con amor, y aunque no lo crean sakura le correspondió el beso.

Zero- prin- pero ya no pudo decir nada más porque naruto llego atrás de él y le tapó la boca para que molestara a las dos tortolos y desasiera el beso ,Sebastián y sakura se separaron y ella tenía las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza de que alguien los viera

Sebastián- gatita

Sakura- sabes que, ya me está gustando que de digas así

Sebastián- pero eres mi gatita y siempre será así

Pero como siempre alguien tenía que deshacer el mejor y más romántico momento de nuestros protagonistas

Ciel- yo pensé que ya te habías muerto

Sebastián- no bochan se va a tardar en desasearse de mi- con una sonrisa

Alois- yo pensé que mi mayordomo estaba aquí

Sebastián- no, no está aquí y espero que nunca aparezca

Continuara…..


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30

Alois- yo pensé que mi mayordomo estaba aquí

Sebastián- no, no está aquí y espero que nunca aparezca

Sakura- no digas eso, Claude es muy buen amigo

Sebastián- mientras sea amigo

Sakura- celoso

Sebastián susurrándole en el oído- tu sabes que sí, me muero de celos ya que tú eres mía y de nadie mas

Sakura- tranquilo me encantan tus celos

Zero- princesa debe entrenar en las artes vampíricas para poder reclamar su trono

Sakura- está bien tú me vas a entrenar

Zero- si y los mayordomos de ambas familias también

Sebastián- pero más yo

Zero- no te preocupes estarás con ella siempre, pero los detalles no se los puedo dar ya que todo debe ir a su tiempo

Sakura- oye pero si voy a estar junta a esta hermosa dama quiero saber más

Sakura- yo preferiría que no, no puedo creer que estaré junto a él (aunque pensándolo no me parece mala idea)

Naruto- sakura es la novia de Sebastián eso es supremo

Sakura- cállate naruto no me haces gracia

Kakashi- entonces hay que hacer los preparativos de la boda

Sakura- que no me voy a casar con él, y además apenas me voy a empeñar a recuperar lo que me pertenece por derecho

Zero- mientras tanto va a ver una fiesta donde va estar el vizconde

Sebastián- ah con el no, no la va a dejar en paz

Zero- recuerda que solo es un gancho el vizconde

Continuara…..


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo 31

Zero- mientras tanto va a ver una fiesta donde va estar el vizconde

Sebastián- ah con el no, no la va a dejar en paz

Zero- recuerda que solo es un gancho el vizconde

Mientras más atrás se habían quedado el antiguo y desintegrado equipo 7, pensando en que si sakura es una vampira lo más posible es que en la otra dimensión donde se encontra la aldea ya supieran de estos eventos y también se allá colado la información yendo a para a malas manos y si eso pasara estarían en grabe problemas no solamente ellos si no las dos dimensiones completas serian el campo de batalla, pero como siempre naruto pensando en otra cosa.

Naruto- yo insisto hay que ayudar a Sebastián para que conquiste a la pobre y sumisa de sakura- diciendo esto con una pose muy gai-sensei y sasuke le dio un zape

Naruto- porque me pegar teme

Sasuke- porque estás diciendo puras idioteces dobe

Naruto- o es que acaso te gusta sakura

Sasuke- no, pero hay cosas más importantes

Naruto- que es más importante que la felicidad de sakura

Sasuke- que no se desarrollé la guerra

Kakashi- ya cállense los dos, aunque si lo vemos así ambas partes tienen razón- tocándose la mandíbula

Naruto- ya vez, pero hay que dejarle bien claro a Sebastián que con nuestra sakurita no se juega

Mientras regresamos con sakura que ya no sabía qué hacer con su vida ya que paso de una guerrera a una princesa que hay que proteger, para su buena suerte Sebastián ya se había ido porque le llamaba su amo, así que no la iba a fastidiar.

Mientras con Sebastián y ciel ambos se encontraban en su oficina porque como tenía mucho diámetro de muro no se lograba escullar desde afuera así que podía hablar con toda libertad.

Sebastián- para que me necesitabas bochan

Ciel- que tanta información le pudiste sacar a sakura

Sebastián- solamente la que ya sabemos todos

Ciel- oh ya veo, no has hecho tu trabajo, estuviste más ocupado conquistando a sakura verdad

Sebastián- para que ocultar lo que es visible sakura es solamente mía

Ciel- y ella sabe que le perteneces

Sebastián- sí, pero después lo are que todo mundo vea que ya tiene macho esa hembra

Ciel- ten cuidado no te valla a salir que ya tenía un macho y que tú eres el invasor

Continuara …..


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo 32

Sebastián- sí, pero después lo are que todo mundo vea que ya tiene macho esa hembra

Ciel- ten cuidado no te valla a salir que ya tenía un macho y que tú eres el invasor

Mientras en otro lado un espiral comenzó a formarse y de ahí aparecieron cinco hombres, uno de ellos tenía una armadura roja y los demás unas túnicas largar en negro con un decorado en nubes color carmesí y ellos buscaban algo en especial, pero para su desgracia no eran los únicos en otro lado muy lejos de esos hombres apareció otro pero este tenía cabello largo negro y ojos de serpiente y el objetivo de este sujeto es el mismo que el de los cinco hombres "ELLA" El temor del equipo siete se había cumplido porque lejos de donde ellos se encontraban estaban ellos.

Ya era de noche en la mansión phantomhave y todos se preparaban para dormir lo cual no se pudo ya que un grito desgarrador de escucho y este provenía de la habitación de sakura, naturalmente todos fueron a ver que sucedía pero como era de esperarse naruto fue el primero en entrar a la habitación de su mejor amiga seguido por todos y lo que paso lo dejo en shock, ya que sakura se encontraba en una esquina del cuarto sentada y abrazando sus piernas derramando alguna que otra lagrima sus ojos ya no eran verde jade sino de color rosa, su pupila se alargó como la de un gato y en su boca sus colmillos crecieron más que lo normal, ella se abalanzo asía naruto para poder morderle el cuello , naruto estaba asustado ya que jamás había visto así a sakura y ella jamás lo había atacado lo cual lo asusto terriblemente.

Zero- detente princesa usted no es así- y después de esto es un hecho que no se comprende ya que sakura salió corriendo estrellándose con la ventana rompiéndola nadie se esperaba esta reacción de ella

Kakashi- pero qué diablos fue eso

Zero- se está transformando y sino la controlamos podría llegar a matar humanos

Naruto- que, y que hacemos para detenerla

Zero- buscarla y retenerla porque desde que comienza su trasformación va estar enloquecida por la sangre humana después de un periodo de 10 días será vampira permanentemente, hay que darle sangre de animal, hay que buscarla no puede estar lejos

Ciel- Sebastián busca a la chica y no regreses hasta que la traigas contigo

Sebastián- yes, my lord

El equipo siete junto con zero y Sebastián fueron a buscar a la chica vampiro se organizaron para que cada quien valla en un rumbo y no se confundan.

Ya estaban desesperados porque ya había pasado cuatro horas y no deban con ella y si lo hacían sakura desaparecía de su radar en un segundo y hasta para Sebastián esta caza se estaba volviendo molestia pero ya no tenía que buscar ya que el encontró un rastro de sangre lo siguió y al final encontró a sakura con un enorme animal a lado de ella desangrándose y sakura traía sangre chorreando de su boca lo cual indicaba que se acababa de alimentar.

Sakura- quien anda hay- vio que las plantas se movía pero se relajó al ver que era Sebastián

Sebastián- que mala gatita has sido mira que preocuparnos a todos

Sakura- aléjate te puedo atacar

Sebastián- sé que no lo aras

Sakura-y como sabes eso

Sebastián- porque tú me amas además ya tengo más motivos para unirme a ti ya que eres una vampira y por lo que tengo entendido eres la única fértil entre las de tu raza ahora imagínate un ser mitad vampiro puro y mitad demonio una raza única nuestro hijo seria indestructible además bochan necesita a unos padres

Sakura- no voy a tener hijos contigo y se supone que te querías comer el alma de ciel

Sebastián- pues sí pero si eso me une a ti que así sea ahora ven yo te llevare de nuevo a la casa ya que fue una orden directa de bochan

Sakura- no iré…- pero antes que pudiera completar la frase Sebastián ya la había agrado y la puso a dormir la para que después la cargara estilo princesa y llevársela

Kakashi- la encontraste perfecto eres bueno

Naruto- yo la llevo

Sakura- sebas no me suelte...s- decía entre sueños y Sebastián tenía una gran sonrisa porque aunque sakura dejara que lo odiaba en el fondo de su corazón sabía que lo amaba y eso lo ponía contento.

Continuara…..

**Sakura si ama a Sebastián solamente se ase la difícil que no se haga la tonta**


End file.
